Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $78.1\%$
Explanation: $78.1$ percent = $78.1$ per cent = $78.1$ per hundred $78.1\% = \dfrac{78.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{78.1\%} = 0.781$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.